Overthrown
by kaitym
Summary: Peeta and Katniss are in district 12 rebuilding their lives but what if some residents of the Capitol wanted to overthrow Paylor? What happens if another war would break out among the districts. Would everyone come back to help fight in the new war or are they still broken.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone.

I've written a few fan fictions before but I am just getting back into writing now. Here is one Im just starting and will continue **only** if I get some reviews.

The only thing I am changing from the original trilogy is that Finnick is alive.

Hope you enjoy it.

I don't own any rights to the Hunger Games books or characters.

 **Katniss POV**

Two years since the war had ended. Since I shot president Coin with the arrow that was meant for Snow. She fell from the balcony and I thought that would be my death sentence, that the crowd would rip me to bits. But they just passed right by me and I was dragged away. Snow had still died viscously for everything that he had done, succumbed to his illness.

We had lost so many people including my Prim. I watched her die. I watched the bomb fall and explode right in front of her. It destroyed me. Everything I had ever done had been to protect her, my little duck. I went a little insane over what had happened to her, lost my mind. Sometime my mind gets lost just thinking about it. I feel the tears starting to fall.

"Are you alright Katniss?" Peeta asked. I hadn't even noticed him standing there.

"Yes, I am fine." I replied. He had been so wonderful since we came back to twelve. Always looking out for me, taking care of me, holding me when I am sad. There isn't anything I could ever do to repay Peeta for everything he has done. Peeta turned around and left the room. I continued to sit at the window in our house at victor's village, hugging my knees close to my chest watching the snow fall. I rocked back and forth muttering things to myself about Prim, and Peeta and twelve.

I am still broken, but Peeta makes things better. I do love him. I just can't show it the way he does. I hear footsteps come back into the room and Peeta walks up beside me and hands me a glass of water. "Here, I figured you might need a glass of water"

"Thanks" He rests his hand on my shoulder.

"You know I am here Katniss. For anything you need. I love you Katniss" He says to me sweetly.

All I can muster myself to say is "I know Peeta". I don't know why but I have the hardest time saying it back to him. I do love him. I do.

"I love you too Peeta" I say as he is walking out of the room. He stops at the door but doesn't turn around. "Dinner will be ready soon Katniss". He continues to walk out the door.

A few hours had passed and dinner was ready. Rabbit stew. Like most nights Haymitch was over for dinner. There were few people left in twelve after the bombings. With everything that the three of us had been through it made sense to say close with Haymitch, especially since he lives next door to us.

"Well look who decided to show up, the girl on fire" He says as he embraces me in a hug. A hug is a strange gesture coming from Haymitch. Peeta must have told him about me crying earlier.

"I am not the girl on fire anymore Haymitch" I reply to him after letting him go.

"Well you sure do still have a spark in you" He takes his seat at the dinner table.

We sit at the table and make small talk about the weather. Haymitch asks me if I have been able to bring in a lot of game lately with the cold. When dinner finishes Haymitch and Peeta go into the sitting room to talk. I stay in the kitchen and tidy up. I do the dishes and listen and eavesdrop at the same time in case anything important has been said.

"There are rumours" Haymitch says "about the Capitol".

"Like what? Are they refusing to work since they think they are 'better' than us?" Peeta asks.

"No" I turn my head over my shoulder and peer into the room as I continue to do the dishes. I see Haymitch lean closer to Peeta.

"There is talk that the Capitol is planning to overthrow Paylor" Haymitch whispers.

"Who? Who would even want to. The districts are working together. Everything is working.

"I don't know who. All I know is that's what I've been told". Haymitch sits back in his chair. "Effie has been sending me letters"

"Effie told you? Do you even know if you can trust Effie? She is a Capitol supporter, the only reason why she helped us during the rebellion is because she didn't have a choice" Peeta was getting angry but so was Haymitch. Haymitch stood up and shook his head at Peeta.

Haymitch walked into the kitchen. "Thank you for tonight dear". He kisses me on the cheek and proceeds for the front door. I continue to do the dishes and think about everything thay they have said. Overthrow the Paylor. I can't fight again. I've already lost way too much.


	2. Chapter 2

**A second chapter in the series. I hope you like it. Just remember no reviews=no chapters.**

 **Thank you Katerina for the review! First one** **J**

 **I don't own anything in the hunger games.**

 **Katniss POV**

I finished washing the dishes and quietly snuck upstairs so Peeta wouldn't hear me. I wouldn't be able to look at him without asking questions that I knew he wouldn't give me answers too. I would only get mad and frustrated at him so it was better to not to talk at all.

I change into the gray pajamas that I have and climbed into bed. I pulled the covers up to my chin and laid there in the dark staring at the ceiling.

"My name is Katniss Everdeen. I survived the 74th hunger games. I survived the Quarter Quell. I was the Mockingjay in the rebellion. We won the rebellion".

I continue to stare at the ceiling waiting for myself to slowly fall asleep. It helps, repeating everything that has happened.

"My name is Katniss Everdeen. I survived the 74th hunger games. I survived the Quarter Quell. I was the Mockingjay in the rebellion. We won the rebellion".

Slowly I feel myself starting to become numb. I'm close to falling asleep. I can't get the conversation Peeta and Haymitch had tonight out of my head. Someone presumably in the Capitol wants to overthrow Paylor. Gaurenteed if this happens another rebellion would break out. No one besides maybe the Capitol people want things to go back to the way they were. Starvation in the outlaying districts, being controlled by the capitol, the hunger games.

"My name is Katniss Everdeen. I survived the 74th hunger games. I survived the Quarter Quell. I was the Mockingjay in the rebellion. We won the rebellion but I will not survive another war". I close my eyes and everything fades to black.

 **Peeta POV**

What does Haymitch know? I think the rumours are preposterous. No one is planning to overthrow Paylor. She is the president now and a fairly good one. Everything in the districts is fine. Everything is working out how it should be.

I sit and think to myself for a while before heading into the kitchen to check on Katniss. After two years she still hasn't fully dealt with Prim's death. I try to help repair what was broken inside her but nothing helps. She lost Prim, she lost Gale. It destroyed her.

She isn't in the kitchen. She must have snuck off and gone to bed. What time is it? It isn't very late.

I sit down in our kitchen at the little table where we eat our dinner every night. I am still not confident she loves me. She says it but who knows the way she acts says differently. I know she won't ever forgive Gale for what happened with her sister. It wasn't his fault, it was his idea yes, but he had no idea that Prim would be there. To Katniss Gale was supposed to protect them, and he did. Without Gale I am sure I would have lost Katniss a long time ago.

I get up from the table and grab a glass of water. I head back to the sitting room and stare off into the distance. This happens sometimes. The hijacking made me into a monster and I am still fighting to control that monster. I still have nightmares about her, the fake memories flood back sometimes and it takes every bit of me to turn away and not hurt her. She says my nightmares are getting better, that they are less violent and less frequent. I continue to stare off into the distance for a while just thinking about nothing.

To my left I hear the broadcasting system start to play. I look over and see the capitol symbol and President Paylors face pop up.

"To my friends in the outlaying districts. It is unfortunate that I have to tell you that District 4 was under attack this evening. A number of bombs had been dropped destroying most of the district, by whom we don't know. We are doing everything we can to go in and rescue any survivors there may be. Any help you want to provide these survivors and us would be very helpful. After all we are one now and we need to help our friends, our family, the people of Panem".

The broadcast stops and my jaw still open. Haymitch was right; someone is attacking the Capitol, specifically Paylor. I hear my front door barge open and Haymitch is standing there. "Did you see it? Did you see the broadcast?"

I just look at him. I hear Katniss creep down the stairs "Has anyone made contact with Finnick or my mother?" she asks. I look at her and shake my head. She drops to sit on the steps and buries her face in her hands. She won't make it through this. I rush over to her and pulling her up to her feet and into a hug.

"They are fine Katniss. We will hear from them soon. Someone will let us know that they are alright". I pick up her chin and wipe her tears away. She is nodding her head yes while faking a smile. I pull her into a kiss. She doesn't stop kissing me.

"Hey I'm still right here at your door" Haymitch announces. I pull away from Katniss and turn to face Haymitch.

"Yeah yeah I know. I will go and try to contact whoever I can in district 4. In the mean time you two sit tight. Don't leave or do anything until you hear from me". Haymitch turns leaves closing the door behind him.

I lead Katniss down the stairs and get her a glass of water. "Thank you Peeta". I can tell she is still fighting back tears.

"Everything will be fine Katniss. I promise"


	3. Chapter 3

**Not a whole lot going on in this chapter but there definitely will be in the next chapter. Make sure to review so I can keep writing. The more reviews I get the more I will write** **J**

 **Can't wait to hear from you all!**

 **I don't own anything in the hunger games.**

 **Peeta POV**

After I put Katniss to bed I have a hard time falling asleep. God is she beautiful. Her long dark hair falls all around her face, I reach over a brush a piece of hair off of her face. I don't want to fall asleep just yet in case she has a nightmare, which are pretty common for Katniss ever since the games. Even I still have nightmares; sometimes I have to ask Katniss what is real and what isn't real still. It breaks her heart sometimes when I ask her things about us. I get confused sometimes when the hijacked memories flood back. I haven't lost my temper in awhile; I no longer need to clench my fists so hard my fingernails draw blood. Its getting better, it's not perfect but its getting better.

After awhile I start to feel my body go numb and I close my eyes. Everything around me is dark and I give in and fall asleep.

 **Katniss POV**

I feel bad for Peeta. I wake him up at least three times a night with nightmares. Last night was particularly dreadful. I was dreaming about Finnick and his family, trapped in their home, and it was on fire. I could hear Finnick screaming my name, but I couldn't get to him or to Annie or their son. I tried and sometime I even became trapped and burned alive with them. I dreamt the same dream seven times last night. I wake up scream, shivering and sweating.

My stomach twists in knots just thinking about it. Finnick and I may have had a rough start during the quarter quell but we have been through so much together. He was one of my biggest allies during the rebellion. Finnick is family now.

Surprisingly enough I didn't dream about my mother dying or being tortured. I don't know whether it was because I still resent her after shutting down when my father died or because she reminds me so much of Prim.

I slid out of bed quietly trying not to wake Peeta. The sun had just risen and I decided that I wanted to go hunting. I get dressed and head downstairs. I gather up anything I need for a long day of hunting and I write a note for Peeta letting him know where I have gone.

I walk out the door and head towards the outskirts of twelve. Once I reached the outside I climbed underneath what remained of the fence and headed to the forest. It wasn't nearly as thick and luscious as it used to be. But it had started to grow back since the firebombs. I walked around for a while crunching leaves and twigs under my feet; I only find a squirrel. I shot my bow at it and put it in my bag. Greasy Sae will be able to use it to make stew.

After awhile I stop to sit and have a bit to drink and eat. I nibble on some homemade bread that Peeta baked. He has his parent's talent for baking. When I am finished I clear off the crumbs from my pants and head back out. I find another rabbit, and a few more squirrels. Greasy Sae will be very happy with the lot I have for her today.

Its getting close to noon and I start to head back to twelve. I wouldn't want to worry Peeta too much. He is very protective over me. I haven't decide if I liked that or not. Then again Gale was always very protective over my family and I. Gale. I hadn't thought about him in awhile. He was always such a wonderful hunting partner. But of course I am fooling myself, he was more than just a good hunting partner. But now I have Peeta, who has been there for me during my most vulnerable times. I love him, and this time I am not trying to convince myself that I love him, I know I do.

I get back to the fence and climb under. I make my way to the hob to deliver the lot to Greasy Sae.

"Look what I've brought for you today, three squirrels and a rabbit," I tell her excitedly. I don't ask her for money or any kind of payment. It helps keep the rest of the people in twelve fed; I have more than enough for myself. She also did so much for me when I came back to twelve. She came back too and helped cook and clean when I wasn't in the right state of mind to do so.

"That is wonderful dear. That will be enough to make squirrel stew"

"Yumm" I tell her before gathering my things to leave.

I walk away from the hobb to my home, which isn't too far away in victor's village. I cross the entranceway to the village and stop to look at the houses on the other side. Destroyed. Peeta and his family owned a home on that side and there isnt much left of it besides rubble. He doesn't talk about his family very much. I really didn't know them because I really didn't know Peeta until after the games. I do remember seeing his mother once, after Peeta threw me the bread, She wasn't very nice to him, saying mean things to him.

The steps to our home are all cracked probably from the from the firebombs. I open the door to find Haymitch sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hello sweetheart. So nice of you to come by" he says.

"Where is Peeta?"

"He is gone to the bakery"

"Then why are you here?"

He snorts and laughs "Well its nice to see you too Katniss. I wanted to make sure you were alright. You looked a little… unnerved last night".

"Yeah I am fine. But have you made contact with anyone from 4 yet? Finnick?" I question him.

"Yes. Finnick and Annie are fine. They are actually coming to stay in twelve for a bit seeing as we still have the most empty victor houses. Your mother is fine too, but she is staying in four. Something about the hospital needing her." he says as he takes a swig of his liquor.

I take a seat with him at the table. Haymitch has always been Haymitch, which is drunk most of the time. But he has never failed to be our mentor. Someone to come talk to especially when we think we are going to die. He isn't afraid to tell someone how it is. "When will they get here?" I was kind of excited to see him and to find out he was alright.

"Sometime this evening" Haymitch grabs his cup full of booze and gets up. "Just wanted to let you know Katniss, I may be drunk but I can still listen".

I didn't say anything back to Haymitch. He knows that I know he will listen to my problems whether he wants to or not. He walks to the front door to open it and walk out. I got up and started to get dinner ready for the three of us. Surely Finnick knows I will have questions for him tonight.


End file.
